


Post-Quidditch Euphoria

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Quidditch, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black wants to stay up but Remus and James are ready for bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Quidditch Euphoria

"YOU CAN'T /PUT/ THAT THERE, PADFOOT!" Moony yelped, covering his arse. Prongs just rolled his eyes from across the room, going back to his magazine of buxom redheads as he laid on his stomach.

With another snap, the dark-haired man flicked the other with a towel, Moony yelling again as he raced around the room trying to avoid it. Sirius was gleeful from the Gryffindor Quidditch win, and although his energy was usually contagious, this time it was just...Remus and James were tired and ready for sleeping. It seemed like it would be another night of waiting for Sirius to wind down at last.


End file.
